ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Collins
Max Samuel Collins is an American professional wrestler currently signed to UCWA in their Portland Pro and San Francisco Wrestling territories. Collins was previously apart of their Canadian Championship Wrestling territory where he is a former Pacific, Television and Trios Champion. Collins was trained by Iron Asylum, a wrestling gym in Miami, Florida. Collins has also wrestled throughout the Florida area as well as all over the United States on the Independent scene. Professional wrestling career Training and Iron Asylum (2015–2018) Collins started training at the Iron Asylum gym in Miami, Florida beginning in 2016 at the age of 23. Reynolds was one of the few who progressed better than the others and after training for a year began taking bookings in 2016, mainly in the Florida area as well as all over the United States. Collins still regularly visits and trains at the Iron Asylum as well as slowly beginning to help newer trainees. CWC / UCWA (2018–present) Canadian Championship Wrestling (2018) In February 2018, Collins signed a contract with Western Canada Championship Wrestling, CWC's Western Canada territory. Collins made his debut on the first episode "War Games" where he lost in a Triple Threat match involving himself, Bryan Blaze and Lukas Jacobs with Blaze pinning Jacobs. A week later at "Carpe Diem", Collins defeated Rick Bisbane in a first round Canadian Cup tournament match. Collins would go onto defeat Beca Grayson in the next round of the Canadian Cup tournament thus advancing to the Fatal Four Way Finals match at the CWC Anniversary Showcase where he would come up short losing out to eventual winner, Bryan Blaze. A week later, Collins would defeat Brett Edgar to win the WCCW Television Championship. A week later, Collins would successfully defend the title against Nico Rider after interference from two individuals – later revealed to be Shane Danielson and Curt Lazarus, both of whom who trained with Collins at Iron Asylum and whom Collins had been alluding to over the last couple of months as the trio became known as the MAXolution. After holding the Television Championship for 28 days, Collins dropped the title to Will Neilson at World Divided. Later that night Collins with help from his MAXolution stablemates would defeat Sam Tolson to win the Pacific Championship – a championship that would be shared between WCCW, OWF and Japan: Legacy. Collins would also begin his first reign as WCCW Trios Champion along with Shane Danielson and Curt Lazarus as the three men were named champions by Josh Holloway. In July 2018, WCCW would be re-branded and would become known as Canadian Championship Wrestling (CCW) due to them not being restricted to simply the Western part of Canada. At it's first event Last 2 Fall, Collins would successfully defend his Pacific Championship against Sam Tolson in a rematch once again with help from both Danielson and Lazarus. During this time the Trios Championships would be quietly retired in favor of them becoming Tag Team Championships and Collins' reign was thus voided and that just Danielson and Lazarus were recognized as champions. A week later the controversial ending to the match would be addressed by Daniel Riley and he would strip Collins of the Pacific Championship as well as deactivating the championship in favor of the new CCW North American Championship. Riley would reveal that instead of handing the title to Collins he would have to earn it in a 7 person Elimination style match with the other competitors being revealed on Twitter as Bethany Driver, Andrei Sokolova, Issak Otto, Carlos Cruz and Smoke. Collins would make it to the final two in the match ultimately losing to Bethany Driver, this would turn out to be his last match in CCW as he would sign full-time contracts with Portland Pro and San Francisco Wrestling. Portland Pro Wrestling (2018–present) Collins would make his in-ring debut for PPW at Breakdown III, suffering a loss to Dakota Lockard. At Breakdown IV, Collins defeated Warren Corbett. Collins would suffer another loss this time to Quinn Jacobs at Breakdown V. At Breakdown VI, Collins defeated Akira Akiyama. A week later at Breakdown VII, Collins suffered a loss to Kira Izumi, knocking him out of the Cascade Championship standings. San Francisco Wrestling (2018–present) Once Collins signed with SFW, he re-ignited his rivalry with Sam Tolson from when both were in CCW. It all started when Collins, Danielson and Lazarus all made fun of Tolson backstage only for Collins to be on the receiving end of a slap. Later that night Collins would interfere in Tolson's match with Caroline Clarke costing her the match. Afterwards, Tolson demanded that she face Collins one on one, Simon McMallan would sanction the match and would add a twist to it with the winner of the match being the last entrant in the SFW Gauntlet match for the SFW Championship that will take place at SFW #4. At SFW #2, Tolson would defeat Collins by disqualification as both Danielson and Lazarus got involved in the match as all three began attacking Tolson, only to be scared off by Polly McPherson and Selina Metzger. At SFW #3, Tolson opened the show demanding a match against Max Collins, complaining about the constant interference from Danielson and Lazarus and that it needed to be dealt with. Simon McMallan agreed with Tolson and sanctioned a Steel Cage match between the two for SFW #5. At SFW #4, Collins entered the Gauntlet match as the first entrant against Koro. Collins would manage to make it to the final four, before being eliminated by Sam Tolson but not before spending over 40 minutes in the match. Personal life Collins was previously in a relationship with model, Madeline Smith – elder sister of professional wrestlers Jessica Anderson and Avery Smith and sister-in-law of Craig Anderson. In wrestling Finishing moves *''MAXout'' (Swinging reverse STO) *''Click, BOOM!'' (Superkick), sometimes to a seated or elevated opponent Signature moves *Bicycle knee *Bridging straight jacket suplex *Discus elbow smash *''Damaged Goods'' (Brainbuster) *Double knee backbreaker *Half nelson suplex *''Lights Out'' (Pop up double knee facebreaker) *''MAXicution'' (Wheelbarrow lifted and dropped into a double knee backbreaker) *Fireman's carry neckbreaker *''MAXolution'' (Modified lifting reverse STO) *Multiple kick variations **Bicycle **Enzuigiri **Gamengiri (Jumping high kick) **Shining wizard, sometimes to a standing opponent *Release german suplex *Sheer drop powerbomb *Spinning belly-to-back suplex, sometimes lifted into a spinning side slam *Top rope swinging neckbreaker; usually only used in big matches *Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker Nicknames *'"The MAXolution"' *'"The Brains"' Managed by *'Curt Lazarus' *'Shane Danielson' Entrance themes *"In the Air Tonight" by The Protest (2016–2018) *'"Machine"' by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas (2018–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Canadian Championship Wrestling' **CCW Pacific Championship (1 time) **CCW Television Championship (1 time) **CCW Trios Championship (1 time) – with Curt Lazarus and Shane Danielson